Lady Amy Dudley Timeline (Historical)
A timeline of events in the life of Amy Dudley England *'June 7, 1532' Lady Amy Robsart is born in Norfolk, England; she is the only daughter of Sir John Robsart, and Elizabeth Scott. *'1549' During the Kett's Rebellion, 17 year old Amy meets Lord Robert Dudley, son of John and Jane Dudley, Duke and Duchess of Nothumberland. The couple are apparently smitten with each other at first sight. *'June 4, 1550' At the Palace of Placentia a few days before her 18th birthday, 17 year old Amy Robsart, and Robert Dudley also 17 are married in a grand ceremony which is attended by King Edward VI. The couple make their home at Ely House, and Somerset House. *'May 25, 1553' Lady Amy and Lord Robert attend the wedding of her brother in law Guildford to Lady Jane Grey. *'July 1553' Lady Amy watches painfully as her husband is imprisoned on suspicions of treason after Lady Jane is disposed as Queen after only 9 days. *'September 1553' At this time Amy is permitted to visit her husband in the Tower of London. *'October 1554' Robert is released from the Tower of London, much to Amy's delight. Unfortunately the couple have nothing to live by, and must live with financial help from their parents. *'1554-Spring of 1557' During this time both of Lady Amy's parents die, leaving her as their sole heiress to the vast family fortune. Amy and Robert are now free to have the Robsart family home of Synderstone...with the Queen's permission. *'Summer 1558' Amy and Robert settle into Norfolk and begin searching for a suitable home of their own. *'November 1558' Elizabeth I becomes Queen and names Amy's husband "Master of Horse" which puts him in constant attendance to the Queen. *'April 1559' It becomes apparent to Lady Amy that Queen Elizabeth has fallen in love with her husband. The Queen also makes no secret of her intense dislike of Lady Amy, and rumors spread that Elizabeth intends to marry Robert if Amy were to die. *'Easter 1559' Amy and Robert spend the Easter holiday together at Throcking for a few days. *'May 1559' Amy makes a visit to London for a month to see her husband, after recovering from a serious illness. It's the last time they would ever see each other. *'December 1559' By this time Lady Amy is living in Cumnor Place, home to her relative: Sir Anthony Foster and his wife. Amy lives in the best apartment in the house: large and comfortable, with a private terrace, park etc. Amy receives the proceeds of her parents' estate and is able to afford her own household of ten servants. *'August 24, 1560' Lady Amy receives a gift from her husband for the last time. *'Sunday September 8, 1560' Lady Amy Robsart Dudley, Countess of Leicester is found dead at Cumnor Place, she had apparently fallen down the stairs, and broken her neck killing her instantly. Amy was only 28 years old. *'September 9, 1560' Lord Robert is at Windsor Castle with Elizabeth when he receives word of his wife's death. Robert orders an investigation into Amy's death; which is ruled an accident. *'Later 1560' Robert arranges for his wife to be buried at St. Mary's in Oxford. The funeral cost 2,000 pounds, but according to custom he did not attend the funeral, but wore black for 6 months in mourning, and retired to his home at Kew. The English court went into mourning for over a month. See also Lady Amy Robsart Dudley (Historical) Category:Timeline Category:History